Up In Smoke
by greyslostwho
Summary: Songfic to Kenny Chesney's There Goes My Life. EmxR. AU, AH. Fluff and family. Oneshot. Read and review, please!


**Up In Smoke**

**Songfic, to Kenny Chesney's There Goes My Life. Rosalie/Emmett, of course ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight, Kellan Lutz, Nikki Reed, nor this song…**

**A/N: Apologies for missing a day of Roses Behind Mirrors posting, this was calling out to me to be written :) Hope you like it.**

"Emmett… I'm pregnant."

The words, sending him crashing through the high he had been in, having just won a game. She was staring up at him through wide, violet eyes, his beautiful Rosalie.

But now everything would change.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this. _

_Got my whole life ahead._

He'd wondered what was wrong with her when he'd seen her hovering by the entrance to the pitch as he ran off, grin splitting his face at having won the game of the season. She'd looked uncannily small, loitering in the shadows, makeup smudged from endless tears, pale and drawn.

For a moment his heart had sunk, thinking she was, for some unfathomable reason, about to end it. And that he would have to face up to the fact that he was _nothing _without her. But instead, she drew him aside, away from his team-mates, took a deep breath and blurted it out.

_Hell I'm just a kid myself._

_How'm I gonna raise one._

For a moment everything seemed to stop, his whole world crashing around his ears. He could see the rest of Forks High School football team behind him, cracking open bottles of champagne, celebrating before they even reached the changing rooms. For a moment, he wanted nothing other than to be one of those guys, one of those carefree guys with nothing to think about, nothing like this, anyway. But then his eyes were drawn to Rosalie, and he remembered how much the last three years had meant to him.

Their first date, the park in Port Angeles…

Their first Valentines Day, at the beach on the reservation…

Their first time, curled up in her parents' caravan in the middle of the rough Washington countryside…

_  
All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._

"Emm…?" her voice was full of fear, her eyes the same. That was when it hit him… _she thought he was going to run._

He swallowed. She meant everything to him; he knew that – he could feel his heart being pulled out at the thought of her even thinking that. He cupped her face in his hands gently, making sure she was looking right into his eyes.

"It's ok, babe." He muttered, "It's ok…"

He drew her into his arms, when inside he was melting away in panic…

_So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast._

_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

He felt her shaking against his chest, her tears soaking through his uniform. The rest of the team had moved on now, celebrating somewhere else. He and Rosalie were left there, under the bleachers, holding each other, suddenly embarking on a future they didn't even consider before…

_And he said,  
There goes my life._

"It's ok, Rose, shhhh. It's gonna be ok…"

Why did it sound so much like he was trying to convince himself? She dug her nails into his shoulders, took a deep breath, her fragile shoulders shaking, and looked at him. She looked terrible, her face red and blotchy, her eyes rimmed with scarlet, her hair a wild mess. But she was still beautiful; of course she was, to him, to everyone. He hadn't been able to believe his luck the day she'd first kissed him, shown she was even slightly interested in him…

"You're… you're not…" she choked, eyes still frightened.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, and kissed her forehead. "We'll sort this out."

"I'm not getting rid of it." She said with so much conviction he couldn't even begin to argue. Not that he could even begin to fathom what that even meant right now… all he could register was the person he loved the most in the world standing in front of him, sobbing, and the only thing he could do to help was hold her and whisper things he couldn't even understand himself…

_There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye._

"I love you, Rose." He murmured, placing a hand flat on her stomach, his heart pounding, "We'll be ok."

She smiled through her tears slightly. "I… I didn't want this, Emmett…"

"I know…" _I sure as hell didn't, either. _But he said nothing else, only pulled away, picked up his helmet, and started to turn.

"Emmett?" that fear was back.

He stroked her cheek lightly. "I'm just going to get changed. Wait for me. We'll sort this all out."

She gave a weak, false smile, and he walked away.

The team had cleared out of the locker room – he was alone, and the moment the door swung closed behind him he collapsed onto the floor beside his bench – tugging off his football jersey, suddenly unable to breathe. All his hopes and dreams for the future had turned into… a baby.

_There goes my life.......  
_

* * *

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later._  
_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator._

"Emmett!" he heard her musical voice call, a slight tone of annoyance as it echoed through the house. "Emmett!"

Daisy was threading the strings on his hoodie round her fingers, laughing to herself, from her position in his arms. "Yes, babe?" he called.

"Can you give Dais' her supper, I'm just gonna call Alice, see how the baby is?"

"Sure!" he called, touching his nose to the freckled nose of the little girl in his arms.

"You wanna get some grub, jellybean?" he whispered, and she giggled as he set her down in the highchair, reaching for the food in their cupboard of their poky kitchen in their tiny cottage.

_Oh yeah_

_He loves that little girl._

He watched her as she ate, a subconscious smile creeping onto his face. She looked so much like Rosalie, and to him that was preferable to her looking like him. She was so beautiful, even at two years old, with her wide bluey-violet eyes, little, adorable smile, and her blonde curls.

She had inherited one thing from him, however – his dimples.

She'd grown so fast, it seemed like yesterday he'd gotten a call from Rose's brother, Jasper, practically in hysterics, telling him Rosalie had gone into labour a month too early.

The panic that had rushed through him that day was hard to even recall – he could hardly think with the blinding pain – what if something happened to his baby?

That was when he knew it wasn't a mistake – not anymore.

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs._

She'd been tiny, and in the NICU for two weeks, when she was born… but then she grew, and kept growing, and now she had a full head of curls and she chattered away to herself and could count to five – sometimes he didn't know where the time had gone. He'd gotten a job cooking in the local diner; it was a far cry from the professional football career he'd longer for, but it was a way to support the two girls he loved more than anything… so he was happy to do it. Rosalie had been able to finish high school, and maybe one day, when Daisy was older, she would get herself a job too. Whatever happened, they would manage.

"Tired, Daddy." She lisped, pushing her almost-empty plate away. He smiled and lifted her out of the highchair, pressing a light kiss to her forehead, an echo of the first kiss he gave her mother after she told him…

"Up those stairs then, jellybean. It's Mommy's turn for storytime tonight."

She gave him a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Love you, Daddy."

His heart almost burst.

_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.  
_  
He poked his head around the door, as Rosalie kissed Daisy on the forehead, the little girl already sound asleep. She turned toward the doorway, smiling as she saw him, pushing their daughter's door closed as she walked out, taking his hips in her hands, leaning back against the wall, sighing.

"Tired, babe?" he murmured, stroking her long blonde curls with one hand, holding her arm with another.

She nodded, almost weakly. "I wouldn't change it for the world, though."

He nods instantly, in perfect agreement. "You want another one?" he muttered, kissing her neck lightly, making his way up to her mouth, laughing.

She snorted. "Maybe in another ten years, Emmett." She whispered, "For now, one's enough."

He shrugged lightly. "I think you'll find I can be very persuasive…"

He was only half-joking.

_He smiles.....  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything._

In reality, there were no more children in the cards for them, not in this lifetime. But it didn't matter, every time they looked at Daisy. They needed nothing else. Eventually, Rosalie got a job teaching in the local primary school, and Emmett started coaching their under elevens football team. And Daisy was growing up… all those important moments coming, one after the other.

Her first day at school… her first night away from home… her first boyfriend, when she was seven (Emmett fumed and Rosalie laughed)… the day she went to the middle school for the first time… the first real boyfriend who came to tea and left looking terrified… when she came home with her belly button pierced… the summer she announced she wanted to be a pilot, the year she was going to be a CIA agent…

_I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life._

The day she asked _that question._

"Dad?"

"Yes, jellybean?"

She rolled her eyes. "My name's Daisy, Dad. Anyway… you know Mom was only seventeen when she had me?"

"Uh huh?"

"Did you… did you ever not want me?"

And he answered, truthfully, looking into the eyes of his fifteen year old daughter with her blue eyes and her long, straightened blonde curtain of hair, "Not for one moment."

* * *

_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express._

He looked out of the window from where he was doing a last sweep of her room to make sure she hadn't left anything there. The car was outside, packed full, and she was standing by it, leaning on the bonnet, almost impatient. Her hair, slightly wavy, was tied up loosely behind her head in a ponytail, and she was talking on her cell phone, tapping her foot, checking her watch.

He couldn't delay her any more. It was time.

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

He did those last things he could, checking her car for the hundredth time, bending over the bonnet for an extra second to clear his wet eyes. Rosalie was crying softly on the porch. Time had been kind to both of them, and she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even with those red rimmed eyes he remembered from another life…

Daisy smiled at them both, her eyes suddenly filling too.

"Bye, guys." She muttered, hanging her head, "Love you."

Rosalie hugged her first, holding her tightly. "Call as soon as you get to college, you hear?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes fiercely. Then she turned to her father. Emmett caught her up in a bear hug quickly, burying his head in her sweet smelling hair, a lump forming in his throat as he thought about how empty the little house would be without her.

"Stay safe, Daisy." He whispered.

"I love you, Daddy." She choked.

He kissed her forehead gently, savouring the feeling of her in his arms one last time. It was the end of an era.

"Goodbye, Jellybean."

"Goodbye, Dad."

And then she was gone.

_And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything._

It didn't take much, as he held onto Rosalie's waist and waved his daughter off, to remember a time when he had been terrified of her very existence. But… regardless of that, he couldn't imagine being without her, and it was something that was going to be painful to get used to. He'd made his life all about her, and now she was making her life, leaving…

_I love you.  
Baby good-bye._

The car turned out of sight, and Rosalie buried her head in his shoulder. "I miss her, Emmett." She whispered.

"Me too." He choked. "But she'll never be gone, not really."

_There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye._

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :) Sorry it took over from my other postings, I just had to do it.**

**xxx**


End file.
